


Ugly Sweater

by cadavs



Series: Tumblr Promptfics [6]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Knitting, M/M, Ugly Sweaters, its starting to look a lot like christmasssss, jadashi - Freeform, snowbots, tadafrost, tadashi is too much of a nice guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadavs/pseuds/cadavs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Jack knits a sweater for Tadashi... Well, it's that time of year again, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugly Sweater

Tadashi bit his lip lightly, holding the knitted…  _thing_ at an arm’s length to “better look at it.” He could feel the weight of an icy gaze on him as the winter spirit across him squirmed with anticipation. Tadashi loved it, he really did. Jack worked hard on it and it was such a thoughtful and wonderful gift… but _damn_ was it ugly. The knitted sweater was an eye sore of green and red crisscrossing diamonds with the occasional snowflake floating intermittently between them. On the cuffs and collar were intervals of different colors, made to resemble Christmas lights.  Tadashi cleared his throat and set the sweater in his lap, looking at Jack with a soft kindness.

“Jack, this is wonderful, really, I–”

“You don’t like it,” Jack interjected, his face falling. Tadashi’s heart melted at the dejected look on Jack’s face and he shook his head.

“You’re right. I don’t like it,” Tadashi said, smiling warmly. He took the sweater and as much as it pained him, he tugged it on, smoothing it out against himself. “I love it." 

Tadashi swore he had never seen Jack look happier, and it was worth it to see those blue eyes light up like that… But he made a mental note to hide the knitting needles anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> telidina asked: Just think this: Jack knits an ugly sweater and forces tadashi to wear it like, "wear this amazing thing I made" all proud of himself and tadashi doesn't know what to do because he doesn't wanna wear that but wants to make jack happy >u>
> 
> Going through my writing tag and I can't not post this here because Telidina gives me wonderful ideas for these two <3


End file.
